Automatic reel type fishing apparatus has been proposed in the past but such apparatus has not been put into widespread use as a result of operating difficulties associated with the earlier apparatus and which often led to inefficient operation of the apparatus due to the need for manual supervision of the apparatus to say prevent tangling of lines. Furthermore, such fishing apparatus operates in an extremely hostile environment and the prior proposals have not been arranged in order to enable the fishing apparatus to operate for extended periods without frequent maintenance.
Typical of such earlier automatic fishing apparatus is that described in United States patent application Ser. No. 127,090, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,977 in the name of M. T. & A. G. Brodribb and U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,545 in the name of E. N. Gudjonssen. The fishing apparatus described therein utilizes direct acting mechanical means for controlling the operation of the reel and such mechanical actuating means is adapted to be engaged and disengaged directly by the tension in the fishing line. It has been found that such apparatus has only a limited useful service life necessitating frequent maintenance.